It's Not Over
by Mac DyE
Summary: [SongficSlash] SPOILERS pour DOPPELDANGER et TRAVELERS. [SheppLorne]


Titre : It's Not Over

Genre : Songfic/Slash

Musique : Chris Daughtry "It's Not Over"

Pairing : John Sheppard/Evan Lorne

Disclaimer : si je les avais, vous croyez vraiment que j'écrirais des fanfics? et ben nan, je serais avec eux à faire l'andouille!

!WARNING! SPOILER POUR DOPPELDANGER et TRAVELERS!

Note : OH MY GOD! I'M BACK ! Oui, je sais, il était temps. Non, je ne vous avez pas oublié. Oui, je compte finir mes autres fics. Non, vous ne les aurez pas avant le fin du mois. Non, je ne suis pas morte. Oui, vous pouvez m'assassiner pour avoir mis tant de temps à revenir. ... Sinon, vous, ça va?

* * *

Evan tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Il était nerveux à l'idée que Sheppard pourrait rester bloqué dans l'esprit de Rodney. Il était nerveux à l'idée qu'il pourrait avoir été le porteur de cette… chose, et qu'il pourrait bien l'avoir passé à toute la cité. 

Mais, pire encore, il était nerveux par rapport à John.

Pas par rapport au _Colonel Sheppard_. Mais _John_.

I was blown away what could I say  
It all seemed to make sense  
You've taken away everything  
And I can't do without

Ils étaient ensemble depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Ils s'étaient toujours entendus à merveille. Tout les liaient. Ils avaient réussi à garder leur relation secrète, sauf pour Teyla qui avait les yeux partout sauf dans ses poches.

Mais là, il y avait eu une faute, une erreur.

Evan le savait.

Il avait gaffé.

I try to see the good in life  
But good things in life are hard to find  
Blow it away, Blow it away  
Can we make this something good

Dans sa crise de somnambulisme, il avait pointé son arme sur John. Il l'avait _menacé_. Il avait même voulu lui tirer dessus.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? D'accord, il était endormi, la créature avait prit le contrôle de ses rêves…

Mais là, ce n'était plus une question de 'qui contrôlait qui'. C'était une question de confiance.

Et, même dans ses rêves, il n'avait pas fait confiance à son homme. Là était la faute.

Well I'll try to do it right this time around  
Let's start over  
I'll try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
There's a part of me that's dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me, but you're the only one  
It's not over

Lorsqu'il était ressorti de la salle d'isolement, le regard de Sheppard voulait tout dire.

Il était déçu. Déçu et blessé.

Pour John, tout était affaire de confiance. Mais là, Evan avait fait un faux pas, et un pas de taille qui plus est.

Lorsqu'il avait essayé de lui parler, il s'était contenté de dire « Je n'ai pas le temps », et il s'était éclipsé.

Et, maintenant, Lorne avait mal à l'avance. A l'idée de perdre celui qu'il aimait, il avait envie de se couper les veines. D'autant plus que c'était sa propre faute.

Taken all I could take and I cannot wait  
Were wasting to much time  
Being strong holding on  
Can't let it bring us down

John revint enfin. Il allait bien. Lui et McKay avaient renvoyé la créature dans son monde. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Le colonel s'assit sur le lit de son amant, et lui murmura « Il faut qu'on parle… »

Ils avaient parlé. Ils s'étaient disputés, pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an. Et John était parti, prenant avec lui ses affaires.

Evan se retrouvait seul. Sa première et seule erreur semblait signer la fin de leur couple.

Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, il dormit seul.

My life with you means everything  
So I won't give up that easily  
Blow it Away, Blow it Away  
Can we make this something good  
Cause it's all misunderstood

Un mois s'écoula, puis deux. Evan dormait mal. Il souffrait.

Lorsque John avait été capturé par les voyageurs, il s'était fait un sang d'encre. Quand enfin il était revenu, le major avait retenté une approche. Mais il n'eut que des soupirs et des grincements de dents en réponse.

Alors il avait reprit ses distances. Si John ne pouvait le pardonner, il attendrait. Même s'il devait attendre durant une éternité, il le ferait.

Mais l'éternité, c'est long.

Et Evan souffrait donc, en silence, espérant que le jour de la délivrance serait bientôt là.

Well I'll try to do it right this time around  
Let's start over  
I'll try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not over

Peu à peu, il vit que John recommençait à sourire, à lui parler. Ils arrivaient à discuter, sans arrière pensée, juste comme des amis. Sheppard proposa même à Evan une partie de golf, qui finit en crise de rire carabinée lorsque Ronon s'en mêla, et surtout quand Rodney voulut essayer.

Le soulagement qu'il ressentit fut comme nul autre. Ce n'était donc pas tout à fait fini. Son souvenir n'était pas enterré à six pieds sous terre. Tant mieux.

Il attendit encore, sachant que ce qui leur avait fait défaut, c'était la confiance.

Hors, il fallait que John retrouve cette même confiance.

Qu'il recommence à croire en Evan. En lui. En eux.

We can't let this get away  
Let it out, let it out  
Don't get caught up in yourself  
Let it out

Lorsqu'il jugea qu'assez de temps s'était écoulé, il commença par envoyer des corbeilles de fruits au colonel. Puis des fleurs. Puis des poèmes.

Arrivé à cette phase, il sentit que John recommençait à prendre ses distances. Effrayé, Evan en parla à Teyla, qui lisant les lettres, soupira à fendre l'âme.

« Essaye plutôt la peinture. C'est ton domaine de prédilection, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'idée fit son chemin, et Lorne finit par faire de magnifiques aquarelles. Des paysages, des natures mortes… Il offrit ses plus belles à John, mais, pour montrer qu'il n'était pas non plus désespéré, il en donna à Samantha, à Teyla, et à qui en voulait.

Mais les plus belles, les couchers de soleils, les œuvres ayant une signification particulière, toutes allèrent à John.

Qui finit par reprendre confiance.

Let's start over  
I'll try to do it right this time around  
It's not over  
Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not over

Un soir, alors qu'il peignait, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'Evan. Il cria que c'était ouvert, et John fit son apparition.

Evan ne s'y attendait pas, mais il fut plus qu'agréablement surpris. Le colonel avança, regarda l'œuvre sur laquelle Lorne travaillait, et sourit. « C'est nous, pas vrai ? »

Il rougit. A vrai dire, ils rougirent tout les deux, tels deux adolescents pour leur premier rendez-vous. Puis John lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs.

« Elles ne sont pas aussi belles que les tiennes, mais… Enfin, Teyla m'a aidé à les choisir. »

Evan sourit. Ils discutèrent ensuite beaucoup. Et John s'excusa.

« Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas fait assez confiance non plus. J'ai pris la mouche, je me suis énervé… Je n'aurais pas du. »

Le major le prit dans ses bras. Puis l'embrassa. Ils se firent la promesse de ne plus recommencer ce genre de stupidité. Et tout rentra dans l'ordre, avec un petit plus : ils savaient maintenant à quel point ils s'aimaient, et à quel point ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Et, finalement, pour Evan, la douleur avait stoppé, pour laisser place à ce sentiment beaucoup plus noble qu'est le bonheur.

Let's start over  
It's not over,  
This love is killing me  
But you're the only one  
It's not over...

Finalement, la confiance qu'ils avaient cru perdre au début les avait ramené l'un à l'autre.

Ce n'était pas fini. _It's not over_…

* * *

Voilà... Je sais, c'est court. Je sais, j'aurais pu me creuser un peu plus le crane. Mais j'adore cette musique.

Et l'éditeur de texte est en train de me gonfler grave... Sinon, quoi de neuf chez vous?


End file.
